03
Richard Turnes inicia as operações da BPS em Kuwait. PARTICIPAÇÕES * Bornemouth Private Security; * Richard Turnes; * Oficial de segurança da BPS; * Caminhão de Transporte; * Piloto da BPS; * Al-Shiqaya; * Al-Dibdibah; LOG 23:36 «!» Depois de descer em um helicóptero do próprio contratante da BPS e se habituar aos planos, o segundo dia de 1991 chega para Richard Turnes. Em uma base de operações subterrânea e isolada do calor do Kuwait, ele está pronto para começar as ações da companhia naquele país. Tomar tudo o que for necessário pelo pagamento mais do que apropriado. Observando em um quadro iluminado, ele enxerga todos os pontos de interesse. 23:40 *desço do helicóptero, vendo as instalações, e logo vou indo ate elas* -espero que sejam o suficiente...- *digo, em com um claro sotaque ingles de Bornemouth* *entro nas instalações, indo ate o quadro onde mostra os pontos de interesse* --hmm, Al Shyqaia é uma vila?-- *pergunto para alguem ali, preferencialmente ao oficial de segurança* 23:40 > 23:42 «!» A corporação supriu um manual sobre a geografia e os pontos de interesse para Richard. Ele folheou no avião a caminho, mas acabou chegando ao país sem se importar muito em conhecer tudo. O oficial informa: 23:42 ** NPC: Perto da borda, sim. 23:43 ** NPC: É um ponto de controle, também. O povo que organiza a fronteira fica por lá. 23:46 --entendo... certo... cheguei nesse lugar quente do caralho agora, o que pode me dizer sobre aqui?-- *vou andando pelas instalações, sendo acompanhando pelo Oficial, e eu estando com minha Bereta na cintura, com a camisa a tapando* --nada como a opinião de quem já esta no lugar a mais tempo-- 23:46 >> 23:47 ** NPC: ...você não leu o guia? 23:47 ** NPC: Quer dizer, eu escrevi ele. 23:48 --li... mas nada como ouvir a pessoa falar-- "ai meu pau" *sigo andando pelo lugar, para conhecer as instalações por completo* 23:48 >> 23:51 «!» É como um prédio subterrâneo de três andares. A infraestrutura acaba lembrando uma delegacia de polícia e é tão limpa quanto um hospital. Richard já havia sido familiarizado com seu escritório, mas também com as celas de prisão no andar inferior, onde nenhum homem é capaz de gritar a ponto de ser ouvido. Os operários ali tem o objetivo único de manter o lugar em pé - limpeza, comida, e afins. 23:51 ** NPC: Então, chefe? 23:54 *tento lembrar se no guia fala como estão as operações aqui, pra não fazer pergunta que tem la* --temos 50 operários, certo?-- *penso* --essa cidade aqui perto, qual a proteção que ela tem? sabe o que fazemos, é possível conseguir mão de obra de la? ou, objetos de venda?-- *olho para ele, acreditando que ele sabe a qual 'objeto' de venda me refiro que se pode conseguir em uma vila, PESSOAS* 23:54 >> 23:56 ** NPC: Sei que é parte da rota dos americanos. 23:56 ** NPC: Pode ser que já estejam policiando o local. 23:58 -poha, pensei que iria conseguir algo dali... certo..- *após conhecer toda as instalações, paro de ficar caminhando feito uma barata para la e para cá* --aqui na região, tem algum povoado menor? ou, pessoas que passam por alguma estrada aqui perto?-- *tento lembrar quem são os nossos compradores de drogas e armas, e com que regularidade temos de fazer as entregas e onde* 23:58 >> 23:59 ** NPC: Não é tão longe daqui, também. 23:59 ** NPC: Entre as montanhas, tem um vilarejo, Al-Dibdibah. 00:00 ** NPC: É só um buraco lamacento cheio de cabras. 00:03 --hm, isso é interessante, podemos conseguir 'mão de obra' e 'objetos' de comercio la... -- *penso um pouco* --quero conhecer um pouco o local, aonde recomenda ir antes? Al-Diddibha ou Al Shyqaia? sabe, quero conhecer o... terreno onde vamos trabalhar-- "hm, os americanos aqui tão perto? vou ter que expulsar eles, cedo ou tarde" --tem alguma noção de força dos americanos em Al Shyqaia?-- 00:03 >> 00:03 «!» Ele dá de ombros. 00:05 --certo... vou a Al Shyqaia, dar uma olhada no que os americanos estão fazendo por la-- *logo vou procurar pelo motorista* 00:05 >> 00:06 «!» A garagem ficava escondida nos relevos da montanha, separada do prédio principal. Com o caminhão, Richard é conduzido até a proximidade de Al-Shiqaya. 00:08 «!» São duas horas da manhã, e as ruas de terra estão caladas. Os postes elétricos são pouquíssimos, e as casinhas são amontoadas umas nas outras. Também há uma série de tendas menores, onde ficam refugiados. Quem sabe mil pessoas estejam lá. Poucos acordados, Richard garante pela quantidade de luzes acesas. 00:11 -hm, refugiados... um ótimo lugar para conseguir gente...- "preciso contratar mais 2 soldados... capturar gente na surdina, na calada da noite" *durante o tempo que estamos na cidade, e o piloto dirige por ela, fico vendo se tem policiamento, e como ele é* 00:11 >> 00:12 «!» Há meia dúzia de soldados americanos cuidando do lugar em uma tenda maior. 00:14 "meia duzia... eu precisaria de 10 homens para conseguir limpar esse lugar... e logo após fazer isso, seria enviado uma força maior..." *olho o máximo que puder do campo de refugiados, e tudo ao redor, para ver se é possível entrar com um grupo pequeno, de 3 homens, capturar 2 ou 3 refugiados na calada da noite e sair sem se visto* 00:14 >> 00:17 «!» Definitivamente há lugares menos vigiados e tendas afastadas longe da vigília dos americanos. 00:19 "certo... eu, outro e o piloto deve bastar para capturar 2 ou 3 pessoas..." -certo irmãozinho, consegue chegar ate Al-Diddibha?- *dou uma ultima olhada no lugar, para 'decorar' o máximo que puder do terreno* 00:19 > 00:23 «!» Depois de duas horas na estrada de chão instável, Richard chega até Al-Dibdibah. Muito mais desolada do que a cidade na borda, a cidade tem nada além de uma delegacia na rua principal e várias casas. Parece que não há militares de lado nenhum da guerra. 00:31 -aqui parece ser muito mais fácil... capaz de eu conseguir sozinho..- *olho o lugar* --sabe quantos policiais tem aqui?-- *olho para o lugar, tentando ver se tem alguma prefeitura ou coisa do tipo* "capturar filho importante de alguem da sociedade... e ele mesmo convence o povo a ficar" 00:31 >> 00:32 «!» É impossível inferir essas coisas a partir das casas - mas Richard tem um chute bom. A maior casa é pintada de branco, e parece mais cuidada no centro da cidade. 00:35 -certo, vou ver se consigo algo naquela casa..- *mostro para o motorista a casa* -fica atento irmãozinho- *peço para ele se aproximar o máximo que der da casa, um tanto que não chame atenção, e então desço do veiculo, e tento me aproximar o restante a pé,, de modo 'furtivo' tentando não ser visto e chamar atenção dos locais* 00:35 >> 00:36 «!» Como não tem ninguém nas ruas, Richard se aproxima sem problema. O motorista fica estacionado em um ponto estratégico próximo, mas separado das ruas de terra montanhosa. 00:36 *vou me aproximando da casa, atento, tentando ver se tem alguma janela aberta ou coisa do tipo, e também atento para ver se ouço algum barulho vindo de dentro da casa* 00:36 >> 00:38 «!» As lâmpadas estão desligadas e não há um som. 00:41 "todos dormindo... isso é bom" *procuro uma janela ou porta aberta* 00:41 >> 00:42 «!» Tudo está trancado. 00:46 *olho em volta, para ver se tem alguma casa afastada das outras, caso não tenha, sigo nessa mesmo, e vou ate a porta dos fundos, saco minha Bereta, ficando com ela não mão direita, e meto o pé na porta, arrombando a mesma* 00:46 >> 00:50 «!» Imediatamente, as pessoas na casa acordam, mas nada está aceso. Richard entrou em uma cozinha, e logo ali está um quarto. Com sua lanterna, ele observa as pessoas que estavam dormindo no mesmo cômodo - um homem com roupas brancas, sua esposa, uma adolescente e um garoto. Eles acordaram no instante que a porta abre, e o encaram com medo. A casa é cheia de decor luxuoso, apesar do espaço limitado. Há, inclusive, uma televisão. 00:52 *aponto a arma para eles* --o garoto e o adolescente vem comigo-- *aponto a arma para o homem, e com a mão esquerda indico que ele deve se afastar da família* --se afasta deles irmão-- *todo tempo atento* "levar a mulher e os filhos" 00:52 > 00:53 «!» Há uma barreira de linguagem - os cidadãos não falam inglês. 00:56 Dyo rolou 1d100 = 67 {67} 00:57 «!» O homem aponta para si mesmo, pedindo que seja levado. 00:59 *faço que não com a mão esquerda* *aponto a arma para o garoto* --garoto vem, tu não-- *indico o homem, e logo um canto afastado* --to tentando ser legal-- *caso ele não se afaste, dou uma coronhada na cara dele, atento para se os outros vão tentar algo* 00:59 > 00:59 Dyo rolou 1d10 = 1 {1} 00:59 «!» O homem resiste. 00:59 Dyo rolou 1d100 = 76 {76} 00:59 «!» 1d100 00:59 Richard rolou 1d100 = 9 {9} 01:00 «!» Ele tenta tomar a arma do mercenário, e falha. 01:03 --sério cara?-- *logo aponto para a perna esquerda dele, e disparo em seu joelho esquerdo, logo empurrando ele para trás, então agarro o garoto menor pelo pescoço com a mão esquerda, e aponto para o garoto mais velho, indicando para ele vir comigo* --os dois, venham-- 01:03 >> 01:03 «!» Assim que o momento de raiva passa, Richard percebe o que fez. 01:04 «!» Os tiros acordam cada pessoa naquela cidade, e todos correm pra ver o que aconteceu. 01:07 *deixo o homem e a mulher ali, e arrasto as duas crianças para fora da casa, ao sair, e ver aquele bando de gente, disparo para o alto, mostrando que to armado, e então vou arrastado as duas crianças ate o caminhão que eu cheguei, se alguem tentar se aproximar, aponto a arma, se tentar me desarmar, tiro no braço* 01:07 >> 01:08 «!» 1d100 01:08 Richard rolou 1d100 = 65 {65} 01:08 Dyo rolou 1d100 = 79 {79} 01:08 Dyo rolou 1d100 = 56 {56} 01:08 Dyo rolou 1d100 = 65 {65} 01:09 «!» Um policial cuidadoso atira no ombro de Richard, libertando os reféns. 01:09 «!» 1d10 01:09 Richard rolou 1d10 = 3 {3} 01:10 «!» Richard cai contra a parede branca da casa, mas ainda tem a força pra agir. 01:13 -mas que caralho...- *tento correr de volta para dentro da casa, tomando cuidado para não tomar nenhum tiro no caminho* 01:13 >> 01:16 «!» Dentro dos muros, Richard não está protegido, mas pelo menos não será atingido. 01:17 *procuro um lugar, onde eu possa atirar nos policiais sem tomar tiro de tudo que é lado, se achar um lugar assim, disparo logo na cabeça de um dos policiais* 01:17 >> 01:17 «!» Richard sabe que tentar atirar de volta não é a melhor solução, mas encontra uma janela alta que permitiria ao menos um tiro. 01:19 *vou ate a janela, e de la, disparo num dos policiais, mirando sua cabeça, e logo saio da mesma, procurando outro lugar para poder disparar sem ser alvejado* "pra sair daqui é foda..." *vejo se tem uma rota de fuga do lugar* 01:19 >> 01:20 «!» 1d100 01:20 Dyo rolou 1d100 = 30 {30} 01:22 Richard rolou 1d100 = 62 {62} 01:23 «!» Richard erra o tiro, e escapa intacto rapidamente. 01:24 «!» A rota de fuga mais óbvia é entre as casas, no escuro. 01:25 "´ÓTIMO PRIMEIRO DIA DE TRABALHO" *olho as casas, a escuridão, e escapar por ali, correndo mais que posso, tentando não ser visto e não tomar tiro* 01:25 >> 01:26 «!» 1d100 01:27 Richard rolou 1d100 = 62 {62} 01:27 «!» Os policiais avistam Richard tentando fugir. 01:27 «!» Imediatamente, eles tentam cercá-lo nas esquinas estreitas. 01:27 Dyo rolou 2d100 = 119 {46} 01:27 «!» Um deles atira pelas costas. 01:28 Dyo rolou 1d100 = 84 {84} 01:28 «!» Richard pula no chão, e continua intacto. 01:29 "MAS QUE MERDA" *me levanto e procuro um lugar para me esconder, tentando sair da visão deles, e assim que achar um lugar para me esconder, procuro uma nova rota de fuga* *vejo se algum deles esta separado dos outros* 01:29 >> 01:30 «!» Richard está preso em um corredor estreito entre casas. Não há rota de fuga. 01:33 "agora lascou-se" *me posiciono no corredor, de modo a ter ao menos um minimo de cobertura, e o número não importar muito, e assim que um deles chegar no corredor, disparo, para matar* *tento ver se existe possibilidade de eu 'escalar' uma das casas* 01:33 >> 01:33 «!» Subir nos tetos baixos é uma possibilidade. 01:33 «!» 1d100 01:33 Richard rolou 1d100 = 54 {54} 01:34 «!» Richard sobe, mas leva tempo suficiente a permitir ataques. 01:34 Dyo rolou 2d100 = 61 {10} 01:35 «!» Os dois policiais disparam e atingem Richard. 01:35 «!» 1d11, 1d12 01:35 Richard rolou 1d11 = 7 {7} 01:35 Richard rolou 1d12 = 2 {2} 01:35 «!» Com a perna machucada, Richard sobe no teto de uma das casas. 01:36 *tento achar uma cobertura, e vejo a que distância estou do caminhão, e procuro uma nova rota de fuga* 01:36 >> 01:37 «!» 1d100 01:37 Richard rolou 1d100 = 27 {27} << vem 1 >> 01:38 «!» Richard escapa por pouco, apenas. Seus traços ainda são sensíveis - ele tem, no máximo 30 segundos. 01:39 *sigo correndo e saltando, indo em direção ao caminhão, se conseguir chegar ate ele, subo, e digo para o motorista* -deu ruim... temos de despistar esses merda- 01:39 >> 01:40 «!» Richard alcança o motorista, que já havia previsto a situação, e pula dentro do caminhão. 01:40 Dyo rolou 1d100 = 78 {78} 01:40 Dyo rolou 1d100 = 95 {95} 01:41 «!» Por falta de competência dos policiais e nada mais, Richard escapa. Ele se sente seguro por um instante. 01:42 *dentro do caminhão, começo a rir* -fazia tempos que não me 'divertia' assim... pena que deu tudo errado...- *sigo rindo* -bo pra base irmãozinho, cuida pra despistar esses cara, okay?- 01:42 > 01:43 «!» Richard chega na base pela manhã, exausto. É hora de reformular os planos.